Wizard Monkey
20 |battlesf = 60 |battless = Flash: 500 Mobile: 20 |specialty = Mage Spire |hotkey = W (BTD4), H (BTD5) |imagewidth = |caption = The Monkey Apprentice official artworks }} is a tower in the BTD series, debuting in Bloons Tower Defense 4 under the name Monkey Apprentice, and continuing into Bloons TD 5. It launches a blue ball that can pop 2 bloons; it can be upgraded to add many other attacks. After its final upgrade has been purchased, it is known as a Monkey Wizard (BTD4) or a Master of Air/Master of Fire (BTD5). In BTD6, the tower has renamed to Wizard Monkey. __TOC__ Bloons Tower Defense 4 Monkey Apprentice made its debut in Bloons TD 4, offering four powerful upgrades, with its final 2 upgrades gaining the ability to blow back bloons while popping them with lightning-interlaced whirlwinds and tornadoes. Bloons Tower Defense 5 20 |battlesf = 60 |battless = Flash: 500 Mobile: 20 |specialty = Mage Spire |hotkey = W (BTD4), H (BTD5) |imagewidth = |caption = The Monkey Apprentice official artworks }} It launches a purple ball that can pop 2 bloons; it can be upgraded to add many other attacks. It is able to be upgraded to specialize in air or fire. Path 1 Upgrades Path 2 Upgrades Differences Between BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile Dragon's Breath has a faster attack speed (10 shots per second → 12). If the Master of Fire is sold while the Summon Phoenix ability is active, the phoenix will disappear. Lightning Bolt no longer creates its lightning bolt sound. Activating Summon Phoenix Ability no longer creates a phoenix call. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) The Monkey Apprentice (also called the Wizard by some players) has been buffed via game updates, as a lot of its upgrades have been made cheaper, most notably the Dragon's Breath upgrade. The Monkey Apprentice is still considered quite a popular tower, having good all round popping power and providing cheap Camo Lead defence. Some popular load outs include Ninja Farm Apprentice, Boat Farm Apprentice, Heli Farm Apprentice, Apprentice Farm Chipper, Apprentice Farm Ice, and Engineer COBRA Apprentice. ;3.1 Tempest Tornado price decreased ($8000 → $4500). Dragon's Breath price decreased ($4200 → $3600). ;3.9 Dragon's Breath price decreased ($3600 → $3200). Summon Phoenix price decreased ($5000 → $4000). ;4.1 Intense Magic price decreased ($300 → $200). Fireball price decreased ($300 → $200). Monkey Sense price decreased ($300 → $250). Dragon's Breath price decreased ($3200 → $2600). Summon Phoenix now deals an extra +1 damage to MOAB-class bloons (effectively dealing double damage to them now). ;4.3 Fireball has a 20% larger explosion radius. Bloons Tower Defense 6 Wizard Lord Phoenix |hotkey = N/A |imagewidth = x200px |caption = The Monkey Apprentice official artworks }}Wizard Monkey has a moderate overhaul in Bloons TD 6, losing several key abilities that had been a staple for the tower in prior installments and instead replaced with some new attacks. Most lost spells from prior installments however are now found in the Druid Monkey instead. The Wizard Monkey also lost the power to pop Leads, unless its Lead-popping upgrades such as Fireball are bought. The Wizard Monkey can select two paths at a time, one that enhances their main energy bolt, a second that grants fire-based spells, and a third that focuses on spells geared towards debuffing Camo Bloons and necromancy. Path 1 Path 2 Path 3 Bloons Adventure Time TD thumb|Before potential unlock Monkey Apprentice is a super rare ally in Bloons Adventure Time TD. He can be upgraded up to equivalent 2/1 Apprentice at maximum (ie, with Fireball, Intense Magic, and Lightning Bolt). He costs $470 to place. He is available in groups of two per every Monkey Apprentice ally equipped to characters. Upgrades: *Fireball ($550) - TBA **Intense Magic ($200) - TBA ***Lightning Bolt ($1200) - TBA. More info TBA Strategies *In BTD4 and BTD5, since they can push back bloons, it is a good idea to place the tower near loops or near the end of the track. *Several of them bunched together can sometimes work very well on strong bloons. *Apprentices with Dragon's Breath are best at the start of the track because they can pop any incoming Leads and weaker bloons with ease, especially if Lightning Bolt is purchased. *They can pop Lead Bloons even without upgrades, so if you don't have enough cash for a bomb tower by round 28+, then place an apprentice. **However, this is no longer true in BTD6. *Summon Whirlwind and Tempest Tornado are useful in Regen Farming in BTD5. *Monkey Apprentices with at least Lightning Bolt can be used in groups to quickly dispose of clustered bloons. **However, in BTD6, the ability to summon lightning is found exclusively in the Druid as Heart of Thunder *They should not be used against Ceramics or MOAB-Class bloons without Dragon's Breath, as they do little damage to them. *Watch out for Regrow Bloons if players rely heavily on Monkey Apprentices. Since Lightning Bolt can pop bloons practically anywhere on a track, this can potentially allow them time to regrow and start a Regrow Farm. Trivia *A 4/4 version of the Monkey Apprentice is available in the BTD5 mission Wizard Lord, but it sacrifices the players most expensive tower every other round. It can use all attacks of the Monkey Apprentice and the Summon Super Phoenix ability, a more powerful version of Summon Phoenix ability. *In BTD4, the first upgrade to the Monkey Apprentice changes its name to Monkey Sorceror. The second upgrade changes it to Monkey Mage. The third changes it to Monkey Archmage. The fourth and final upgrade changes its name to Monkey Wizard. *In BTD4, the Monkey Apprentice is one of the towers that changes form upon each upgrade. The others are the Monkey Buccaneer, the Monkey Ace, the Monkey Beacon and the Banana Farm. *All of the upgrades for the Monkey Apprentice in Bloons TD 5 allow it to pop any type of non-Camo bloon. *In BTD5, the Monkey Apprentice is the only tower that can pop a Lead Bloon with no upgrades and without using explosives. *In BTD5, with upgrades, a Monkey Apprentice uses multiple spells at once; however, it could only shoot one at a time in BTD4. *This is not advised to be the main defense against many Regens, because it usually fails. It's better against bloons than MOABs. *In the BTD4 logo there is a Monkey Apprentice. *In BTD5, the Tier 1 upgrades give the Apprentice glasses. The Tier 2 upgrades give it a bigger hat. *In BTD5, the Path 1 specializes in air while Path 2 specializes in fire. *In BTD5 the old artwork of the Monkey Apprentice is now the artwork of Monkey Sense upgrade. *In BTD5, a Summon Whirlwind will have a description written "Disciple of Air". Dragon's Breath is called Disciple of Fire, Tempest Tornado is Master of Air, and Summon Phoenix is called Master of Fire. *The Monkey Apprentice uses the elements of the world such as wind, fire, lightning, and storms. It lacks the forces of earth and water however. Though in Bloons Super Monkey 2, the Monkey Research for the Magic abilities is labeled "Earth Magic," proving that the monkeys have a form of magic related to the element of earth, but still no references to the element of water. Also, in Chinese tradition, air isn't an element, but metal and wood are. *The Fireball upgrade shoots the same fireballs as the Dreadnought Premium Upgrade for the Monkey Buccaneer. *The Monkey Apprentice is a popular tower due to its low initial production cost, and its upgrades allowing it to hit every type of bloon without the assistance of other towers. *In BTD5 and Bloons Monkey City, the Monkey Apprentice is able to pop Lead Bloons, even if unupgraded; In BTD4 and BTD6 Monkey Apprentice cannot if Fireball is not bought. *The BMC artwork for Monkey Apprentice is similar to the BMC artwork for Ice Monkey/Tower. *The Monkey Wizard is the only tower in Bloons TD 6 to have two fifth tier towers that have abilites being, Wizard Lord Phoenix and Soulbind. **This is no longer true after update 2.0 due to Soulbind getting replaced by the Prince of Darkness. *In BTD6, the three paths are based on base magic, fire and undead or 'dark' magic. Gallery Monkey Apprentice Appearances.png|All the possible appearances for Monkey Apprentice in BTD5. Path1w.jpg|Path 1 upgrades Path2w.jpg|Path 2 upgrades Monkey apprentice bmc.png|Monkey Apprentice (with Intense Magic Upgrade) in Bloons Monkey City btd6wizmonkp1-1.png|Path 1 upgrades (BTD6) btd6wizmonkp2-1.png|Path 2 upgrades (BTD6) btd6wizmonkp3-1.png|Path 3 upgrades (BTD6) Screenshot 2018-06-19-13-00-39.png|Upgrade path map for Wizard Monkey (BTD6) Category:Towers Category:Monkey Apprentice Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6